My Little Brother
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Dean goes into their hotel room to find something very different. Instead of grown up Sam he finds Sam as he looked, and acted like, when he was a little boy. Can Dean protect the boy and find out what's going on? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

****

Okay, this idea came to me and I couldn't ignore it. The idea sounded too much fun to write. And I don't know if it's going to be any good or not, and I'm sure it's been done before, but I had to give it a shot! Maybe the llittle Sam's personality doesn't match exactly so sorry if that bugs anyone :)

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**

Dean walked into the door, carrying a bag of groceries.

"Sorry I'm so late..." He started to say, but than his voice trailed off. Instead of finding Sam he was staring at a little kid.

"What the hell?" He just stood there in shock.

As the kid turned his eyes widened. The kid looked _exactly _the way Sam did when he was little. Dean quickly eyed the silver knife that was near his bed.

"Hey Dean," the little boy said, sounding exactly like a younger Sam. "Where've you been?" He stuck out his lower lip. "I'm hungry. And by the way, where did my toys go?"

Dean just stood there, dropping the bag he was carrying. Quickly he reached for the knife and pointed it at the little boy who's eyes widened.

"Dean," he asked fearfully, his voice small and scared. "What are you doing?" Tear filled his eyes.

"Where's Sam?!" Dean bellowed, anger and fear mixing as one. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The little boy sobbed. "I'M Sam!"

"No you're not! Now WHERE IS HE!" Dean roared and the boy broke into fresh tears.

"Dean, you're scaring me..."

"I don't care! Who, or WHAT, are you and where the HELL is my brother?" His voice was dark and dangerous now. The boy just stood there, sobbing uncontrollably. Dean just stared at him. He _couldn't _be Sam. Could he?

He had to make sure it wasn't a shapeshifter of some kind, so quickly he grabbed the boy's hand.

"Ouch! Dean you're hurting me!" The boy cried in despair. Than the boy cried out in pain as Dean pressed the knife against his skin, causing it to bleed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The boy sobbed. "When dad gets home you'll be in big trouble!"

Dean blinked in surprise.

"You're not a shapeshifter," he murmured. He sat on the bed helplessly. The boy stood there, holding his arm that was now dripping with blood. Dean sighed. Whatever was going on he couldn't leave that little boy in that state, lost, helpless, and in pain.

"Here," he sighed and reached towards the kid who jerked away. "I'm not going to hurt you!" He added quickly. "I'm going to put a bandage on the wound. Will you let me do that?"

Sniffing the boy nodded. Dean gently took some of the bandages he had and taped it to the boy's arm where the cut was.

"Come on," he said, taking the boy's hand gently. "We have to see someone. I have to figure out what's going on. Now, what did you say your name was?"

"You know my name, Dean," the boy said, rubbing his nose now."It's Sam. Sammy."

"Yeah," said Dean grimly. "I was afraid of that." Quickly he took the boy out to the Impala. The boy froze.

"What are you doing?"

Dean frowned.

"Getting ready to drive."

"Yeah, but you're not old enough! And plus dad would kill you for taking his car. Where is dad anyway?"

Dean ignored the last question, a pain filling his chest as he thought of his father rotting in hell. He sighed.

"I am old enough to drive, and you're getting in. It's all right, I checked with dad." It wouldn't hurt to play along.

"But..."

'No but's." Dean pulled on the boy's arm in frusteration. "You're coming."

Sensing it was not a time to complain, the kid calling himself Sam, climbed into the passengers seat. Sighing in frusteration Dean buckled him up and started to car as he headed towards Bobby, hoping Bobby had more answers than he did about what the hell was going on and where the real Sam really was...

**Short and kind of different for me, but please let me know if I should continue or not! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

****

Um wow, I guess I should continue! lol.

* * *

**Chapter 1

* * *

**Dean eyed the supposed younger Sma wearily, The smiliarities between the way Sam used to look and the way this kid looked was undeniable. Shivers crawled up his spine. What the hell was going on? Soon they arrived at Bobby's. The kid frowned as he looked at the house.

"Dean, where are we?"

"At Bobby's," Dean answered with a sigh and the boy stuck out his lower lip.

"I don't like it here," he said. "I wanna go back. When is dad coming home?"

Dean tried to controll his temprer. Not only did the kid look like the way his brother once did, he also had the same uncanny way of annoying the hell out of Dean. A way that only a little brother could.

"Well tough," he growled. "We're going." After grabbing the boy's hand he knocked on Bobby's door.

At first Bobby opened the door he smiled, but than that smile faultered when he saw the kid.

"Dean?" He frowned. "Who's that? And Where's Sam?"

Dean sighed

"That's what I'm hoping you can tell me. Can we come in?"

Bobby nodded, opening the door.

"Thanks." Dean pulled the kid in the room. Bobby stared at him.

"What's your name, son?" He asked soft. The boy looked at Dean cautiously and Dean nodded to him.

"Sam," the boy mumbled and Bobby gave a double take to Dean.

"I'm just as confused about this as you are," Dean said, throwing his hands up. "I came back to the hotel and I found him instead of Sam."

"I AM Sam!" The boy yelled and Dean sighed.

"Look, Sam, just...just stay here, okay?" The boy pouted and sat at a nearby chair as Dean and Bobby hurried into another room.

"Bobby what the HELL is going on?!"

"Why are you asking me? Who is that boy anyway?"

"As far as I know he's _exactly _like Sam was when he was a kid." He stared at Bobby. "I was hoping you might be able to help me with this. Has anything like this ever happened before?"

"You mean had someone switched back to their younger self? No, that's never happened before. Not that I can remember."

"Great," Dean groaned. He shook his head. "And in the mean time the real Sam could be hurt or dead."

"Or maybe this kid _is _really Sam," Bobby suggested slowly. Dean frowned at that possibility.

"But who whas that type of power to..."His voice trailed off and Bobby finished the setence.

"To alter reality like this?"

Fists were tightened as Dean thought of the only answer to this question.

"The trickster," he growled, sitting back down.

"Of course," Bobby murmured in agreement. For a moment nobody said anything and than Dean sighed.

"Well _that _took a lot faster to figure out than I thought it would," He said.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard in the other room followed by a low

"Oops."

Dean sighed and Bobby's mouth twitched.

"Definantly Sam," Dean muttered. He sighed again. "Guess I should see what mess he made." When both came in the room a table was knocked over, books on the floor.

"I didn't do it!" The boy said quickly. Dean's own mouth flickered this time as he tried to remain stern.

"Were you going through his things?" He demanded sternly.

"I was _bored,"_ the boy protested. "And they're just books."

"It's all right," Bobby quickly inturrupted. "This place was a mess anyway."

The now kid Sam casted his eyes down on the ground in obvious shame.

"When's dad coming back?" He suddenly asked again and Dean groaned.

"Why do you keep on asking me that?" He snapped.

"Because _you _don't answer!" Sam shot back. Dean than frowned.

"Wait, how old are you right now?" It was the kid's turn to frown at the question.

"I'm 7, duh."

"Uh huh...and how old am I?"

Sam stared at him.

"You're 12, of course. Dean, why are you asking me these strange questions? What's going on?"

Dean ignored that last question as he and Bobby glanced at each other.

"You think I'm 12 years old?"

"Yeah." Sam shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? Dean, you're starting to scare me."

"Yeah, I'm starting to scare myself," Dean muttered. He glanced at Bobby. "Bobby, can I see you in private again?"

Bobby nodded, looking more dazed than ever.

"I didn't think it was possible to get anymore confused than I was before," Dean hissed when they went into the other room. "But why does he think I'm 12 years old?"

Bobby sighed, scratching his head.

"I guess the trickster made him see you as you looked like when you were a kid," he said, shrugging. "That's all I can think of, anyway."

"So Sam still thinks Dad's alive?"

"Probably," Bobby agreed and Dean groaned.

"Great, that's just great. What am I supposed to tell him, huh? That dad sold his soul for me?"

"You don't tell him a Goddamned thing!" Bobby cried in outrage. "He's just a kid right now, Dean. And he thinks like a kid. Tell him John's on a hunting trip."

"And what if he won't accept that as an answer? What if he keeps on pestering me about him?"

"Dean, what makes you think he'd do that?"

"Because he's SAM, Bobby. And I remember what he was like when he was a kid. He never let these kinds of things drop. He still doesn't."

Bobby opened his mouth when they heard glass breaking, followed by Sam yelling.

Both of them to the other room to find it empty.

Dean stared around him, panting heavily. Suddenly he picked up a nearby chair and flung it to the floor.

"_Damn it_!"

Sammy, his _really _little brother was now gone, and like always he was sure it was entirely his fault...

**Please review! I hope the trickster stuff answered some of people's questions about Sam's attitude towards an adult Dean :) **


End file.
